


a shot in the dark

by protect_rosie



Series: you're my story [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Career Ending Injuries, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Growing Old Together, Life Partners, M/M, Retirement, i dont know how to properly tag this, more angst than fluff i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protect_rosie/pseuds/protect_rosie
Summary: forever is a shot in the dark, but they make it.





	a shot in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> listen,,, i dont even know what the heck this is,,, but i was feeling sad and having lots of feelings about these two lately and the upcoming expansion draft and so this was born bc why the heck not have jeff play for the vegas team 
> 
> **edit 17.09.2016** : it has been brought to my attention that i uploaded the wrong draft of this so ive replaced it w the one i meant to upload originally, sorry for any inconveniences this may have caused
> 
> enjoy!

 

Legend has it that Mike and Jeff’s love was so strong that they died holding each other’s hand. 

 

Their story begins in Grand Forks, North Dakota, on a cold winter’s night just two minutes shy of welcoming the new year. They sit in Jeff’s car, outside their hotel, and once the clock strikes twelve, Mike simultaneously says ‘happy new year’ and ‘happy birthday’ to Jeff, before kissing him softly on the lips.

 

No one ever believed they’d make it to old age, together. 

 

First, they are cruelly kicked to the curb by Philadelphia in a trade that sends Jeff to Columbus, and Mike to Los Angeles. Months later, they are reunited in Los Angeles; only to be torn apart three years later. 

 

Many people believed that was it, that they were done, and that the world was telling them that they could never be together.

 

They marry each other after Mike signs with Washington, unable to be away from each other even if they are separated by distance. 

 

Just like any other marriage, they have their problems. One fight is so strong that Jeff moves out of the house he shares with Mike and stays with a teammate. Mike still wears his ring wherever he goes, but Jeff doesn’t wear his. They don’t speak as husband and husband for months, and people begin to wonder if this is really it. Is a fight really going to tear them apart for good?

 

Then Mike falls sick, sick with a concussion so strong it ends his career. He stays out of the public eye for three years, until one day at training camp, Jeff announces his retirement. 

 

“I’m done,” Jeff says. “I have only one more goal to achieve, and then, I’m done. This is it for me; I want to retire a Knight.”

 

After the press conference is over, Jeff walks to his car, alone, looking at the ground as he walks. Mike stands by the side of the car, patiently waiting for Jeff. Without a word, they embrace for five minutes, and then climb in the car together, driving off into the night, on their way home.

 

The Knights win the Cup at the end of the season, and Jeff lifts it high and proud, thinking only of Mike as he takes his lap around the ice, smiling wide.

 

“I want to thank my husband Mike for always being there for me,” Jeff says, when he’s interviewed. “He is the love of my life, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with him. Hockey has been the most important thing in my life for so many years, and now I can say that Mike is my sole focus.”

 

They go on, living their lives happy and knowing that they will never be apart, for they had sworn, that even though forever was a shot in the dark, they would make it.

 

Their story ends in their house in Kenora, three hours removed from Mike’s eightieth birthday. It ends in Kenora, and not London, because even in their dying moments, Jeff wants to make sure Mike knows how much Mike means to him. Jeff takes his last breaths forty one seconds before Mike takes his.

  
They get their forever.

**Author's Note:**

> sort of based around number five of [this thing](http://richxe.tumblr.com/post/149779610078/1-lets-take-a-shower-together-with-the-lights) (i wanted to write a longer fic based on that post but again w the feelings) and [my friends tweet](https://twitter.com/logancoutures/status/776790029406461952) bc i hate myself
> 
> reach me over @ [richxe](http://richxe.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if u feel like yelling to me abt these two and how they also give you feelings (also on twitter @richxe10)
> 
> comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!!


End file.
